Self-supporting tradeshow display frames of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,968,808; 4,026,313; 4,280,521 and 4,290,244 are well-known in art. Such frames are composed of a network of paired, crossed rod elements joined in scissored fashion substantially midway between their ends. The network of rod elements form free standing frames that can be formed into straight or curved walls or domes. Sheets displaying marketing graphics and the like are coupled to the exterior of the frames.